Problems in Michigan
by ToMuchTrouble
Summary: A Supernatural fan fiction, including five girls. The Winchester brothers got word of some vampires up in Michigan and when they go to check it out, they discover much more. Love, modified vampires and a bunch of whacked out girls. crap summary :/
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" a chocolate-brown haired girl screamed into the dark night. She began to run through the cold, eerie forest that she had been camping in with her four friends. How much the forest had changed since the sun had set: what were once majestic trees were now intimidating soldiers blocking the girls exit, what were once the sound of animals living their lives was a silence that was more terrifying than any noise could be and what was earlier a forest full of stunning flower-filled bushes were now panther like, clawing at anyone who dared pass by.

"God, help me!" she muttered to herself while she stumbled through the harsh branches and over the sharp rocks.

"Charlotte?!" a desperate voice called out, the girl froze.

"Lucy?!" she called back, relief saturating her own voice. A petite, dark haired woman fought her way through the bushes to the left of Charlotte. Lucy sighed at the sight of one of her friends, just like Charlotte she was comforted by the fact she was no longer alone.

"Oh thank God." Charlotte breathed out quickly, and then gave Lucy a swift, tight hug.

"What was that thing?" Lucy asked Charlotte, her beautiful brown eyes alight with fear. Charlotte shuddered, remembering the awful thing that had attacked her friends and herself.

"I don't know, and I sort of don't want to." she replied.

"It took Amy." Lucy whispered, barely audible.

"I know." whispered back Charlotte, her voice more solemn than before. The girls were quiet now, only their jagged breathing filled the night.

* * *

"Hollie, keep up!" Kerry hissed to her multi-colored haired friend, she frantically pushed branches out of their way. The tall woman continued to fight her way through the bushes but her friend, Hollie, had stopped. When the tall auburn haired girl realised Hollie had stopped, she pushed her way back to her.

"Hollie!" Kerry raised her voice slightly, she looked into her friends ice blue eyes, "I know you're scared, I don't want to admit it but I am too! But we can't just stand around. We have to find Amy or the others! That thing -" she shivered, not wanting to fully remember the thing that had attacked them "- has got one of our best friends!"

"Kerry, most normal people would run a mile, no a hundred miles if they saw that thing, but yet you run towards it!?" Hollie's delicate voice drenched in panic, her usually pale face now a ghostly white. Kerry sighed, knowing Hollie had a point but she knew her point was just as valid. Hollie closed her eyes, taking in long deep breaths.

"We should to find Lucy and Charlotte first." Hollie eventually said. Kerry nodded, knowing Hollie was going to try and get over her, very understandable, fears.

"How are we going to find them?" Hollie asked, her mind whizzing over possible ways to contact their friends.

"Do you reckon your mobile will work if we climb a tree?" Kerry half-heartedly joked, Hollie glared at her. "Kerry." she complained "Don't joke, I'm too scared for that stuff."

"Okay, okay." she agreed, but rolling her eyes ever so slightly. Kerry didn't like being scared, she didn't like being emotional, so she always glossed over her emotions by making jokes or just being angry. Anger was an emotion she could deal with.

"The only thing I can think of is if we shout, very loudly." Kerry offered no real suggestion behind her words.

"Suppose we'll have to." Hollie huffed.

"Woh, Hollie – I wasn't being serious." Kerry told her.

"I know, but what else are we supposed to do?" Hollie asked rhetorically.

* * *

"Shhh." Lucy hushed Charlotte, the two friends had been battling their way back to the clearing where their tents where when Lucy had heard something.

"What did you say?" Charlotte asked.

Lucy pursed her lips and hushed Charlotte again, louder this time.

"LUCY!!" a loud voice shouted. Lucy and Charlotte looked at each other – making sure the other heard it and that they weren't going crazy.

"LUCY, CHARLOTTE! GODDAMN IT, I'M SICK OF SHOUTING!" the voice again shouted.

"Kerry!" Charlotte and Lucy squeaked simultaneously, the girls struggled to the direction of their friend's voice.

"LUC -" Kerry began to shout again when Lucy bounded into sight, Charlotte not far behind. Hollie, who had been next to Kerry but not shouting as Kerry had the louder voice, ran to the oncoming girls with her arms open wide. The atmosphere had changed within a second, it now seemed lighter – more hopeful.

"Hollie!" Charlotte squealed, welcoming Hollie's hug. Charlotte loved hugs. Lucy's face relaxed, she preferred it when everyone was close by.

"Amy." Kerry's one word brought everyone crashing back down to Earth, dragging them from their momentary happiness.

"So, you guys didn't find her either?" Charlotte asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Hollie replied. The four girls stood, very still, in a small circle, branches scratching against their skin – no one looking anyone in the eyes. Hollie was the first to move, she quivered in the cold air.

"We're not helping Amy, by standing around here like lemons!" Kerry said fiercely, making the other girls jump. Her usual dull grey eyes were full of anger.

"Well what do you suggest? We stay all night to look for her?" Charlotte answered back.

"Yes!!" Kerry growled aggressively.

"Don't shout at me!" Charlotte snapped "And even if we do find her we'll probably end up dying as well!"

"Don't say that." Hollie whispered frailly, tears forming in the corner of her bright eyes. No one wanted to say it, but that's what they were all thinking.

"Sorry." Charlotte murmured, a single tear rolled down her face. Lucy's eyes were also wet, though she kept brushing the tears away. Only Kerry's eyes were dry, she didn't do emotions remember? Only anger.

"Let's get back to the tents." Lucy told everyone. Hollie's eyes widened in terror, what was Lucy thinking?! Going back to that place! What if it was still waiting there?

"No way!" Hollie protested "I'm not going back there! You're crazy!"

"Hollie, it's the only way to find Amy! She could have escaped and be waiting there for us!" Charlotte tried to persuade Hollie, even though she knew there was no chance of that being true,

"Hang on, Hollie has a point." Kerry interrupted "You know I'm always up for a fight, but you saw that thing. It wasn't _human_! I don't think we should go back there just yet."

"We have to go back there. If not to find Amy, then to get out of here and get help. All our stuff – the maps, the compass'. I don't know how to get out of here without them and I certainly don't fancy wondering around aimlessly all night!" Lucy pointed out, Lucy was always the one who thought about things logically.

Kerry let out a sigh. _Great_, she thought. They had her there.

"Alright, let's go."

"No! No, no, no, no! We cannot go back there!" Hollie began again. Charlotte just looked at her, Hollie knew she had no choice in the matter.

* * *

Dean drummed his fingers in an irritated manner on the steering wheel of his 1967 Chevy Impala. He wasn't having a good couple of days, not only had he and his brother Sam had to drive all the way to Michigan from Kentucky but now he was stuck in some mud filled forest getting his baby all dirty. Sam sat in the passenger seat, his laptop on his knee. _What the hell is taking so long? _Dean thought, he was itching to go out and hunt some demons. Or in this case vampires. Filthy things, nearly completely extinct apart from the odd straggler here and there. Dean's line of thought drifted off to a past hunt in Montana where he and Sam had met the sadistic vampire hunter Gordon Walker and that odd bunch of vampires led by Lenore, who didn't eat humans. _They weren't that bad, I suppose. _

"Yep, this is the right one." Sam declared, bringing Dean back to present time. Sam looked at Dean, his brown eyes curious. "I miss something?" he asked his older brother.

"No, was just wondering if I was going to die before you checked if we had the right forest this time." Dean told him, smiling insincerely.

"Hilarious." Sam replied, "Now come on, let's get the stuff." with that Sam put away his laptop and got out of the car. Dean followed him to the boot of the car, he lifted it up to reveal all sorts of weapons and charms.

"Get the arrows and the crossbow, Sammy." Dean commanded his brother. The arrows had been soaked in dead man's blood, this was poisonous to vampires – it wouldn't kill them but it would definitely slow them down. Dean grabbed a bag and started filling it with blades, cutting the head off a vampire was the only way to kill it. No stake-through-the-heart, holy water and crosses crap. Just plain old decapitation.

"Ready?" Sam asked Dean.

"Been ready all -" he started to reply but was cut off by a woman's shriek inside the forest. The two brothers looked at each other for a second and then ran into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hollie, calm down!" Lucy ordered "It's was just Kerry." Hollie was cowering behind a tent, whimpering to herself. The girls had managed to find their way back to the clearing where the tents where. Lucy and Charlotte had been quickly gathering all their stuff together while Kerry and Hollie looked for trails to help find Amy, when Kerry kicked a nearby tree in frustration; the noise had made Hollie scream.

"Cool it, Hollie." Charlotte told her while pulling her up from behind the tent, just as Hollie was on her feet two men came speeding into the clearing – one holding a crossbow and the other holding a large blade. Hollie let out another deafening scream and dove back behind the tent, Lucy backed towards their bags, Charlotte picked up a large stick that lay on the ground and Kerry pulled out her penknife - both their stances ready for an attack. The two men had frozen, taking in the scene; Lucy took this opportunity by aiming a small rock at their head. It narrowly missed the smaller one's head and hit the tall one on the shoulder.

"Ow." he complained. He and the other guy looked up at Lucy, surprised. Kerry and Charlotte were confused at their hesitation but instead of hesitating herself Kerry ran at the two men, knife drawn.

"Woh!" the shorter man said, quickly catching Kerry's hand and twisting it behind her back, the knife dropped. Kerry tried to struggle out, but he grabbed her other arm and pinned that behind her back as well.

"Now everyone, Calm-Down." he told the four girls, "No throwing stones." he looked over at Lucy, who had another rock in her hand, "No using big sticks." he looked at Charlotte, who was now utterly confused "And no stabbing me please!" he looked down Kerry who was still struggling.

"Are you all okay?" the taller guy, with thick hair that flicked over his face, asked.

"Not anymore." Kerry snarled "You bastards! Give Amy back!" she kicked backwards at Dean, only just missing him.

"Wait! Kerry, think about it. They look nothing like the thing that took Amy!" Charlotte reasoned, her eyes fixed on Sam. Kerry stopped struggling, thinking about it too now. Kerry was more of punch first, ask questions later kind of girl.

"Let her go, Dean." Sam told his big brother. Dean looked warily down at the girl he was restraining and lightly forced her forward, then released her arms. Kerry whipped her head around and backed up until she felt there was a good distance between herself and the two men.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We're here to help you." the tall one said, "We heard a scream, is everything alright?"

"Yes, we're fine." Kerry snapped before anyone else could say anything, Lucy and Charlotte's faces were expressions of disbelief.

"No we're not!" a small voice squeaked from behind the tent. Hollie peeked her head above the blue tent. Sam and Dean peered at the pale, terrified girl. Lucy rolled her eyes, slightly amused at Hollie's terrified ways. Kerry glared at Hollie.

"No, we're fi-" Kerry started.

"We were camping, then something attacked us and it took our friend Amy! We've been searching all night, we haven't found anything! We don't think the thing that took her was human, plus I'm hungry, I'm tired and I'm scared!" Hollie babbled out, her voice edging on hysteria.

"Breathe Hol, breathe." Charlotte told her, walking over to Hollie. Hollie hugged Charlotte.

"Okay, so what did this thing look like?" Sam asked the girls.

The girls hesitated, who were these strangers and why should they trust them?

"It had lots of sharp teeth." Lucy finally stated, her eyes were glazed over. Charlotte and Hollie nodded their heads in agreement.

"He was just barbarous!" she continued, "I don't know if Amy..." her voice trailed off.

"Vampire for sure then." Dean spoke to Sam.

"Vampire?" Kerry questioned scornfully.

"What else do you think it was?" Dean asked, not liking Kerry's tone. Kerry was stumped, she wanted to say 'some maniac who needs to go to the dentist' but she knew that wasn't true. She didn't want to know about this stuff though, she could handle things if she understood them – this she didn't understand. Dean took her silence as a victory, he flashed her a smug smile.

"Whatever." she grumbled.

"Come on, we need to get you girls to the car and get you out of here."

"Yes!" Hollie agreed, her face brightening.

"No!" Kerry objected.

Lucy and Charlotte stayed quiet, not knowing what they wanted. Sam paused, unsure what to do.

"I'm not leaving this forest without Amy!" Kerry objected again.

"Me neither!" Lucy chipped in.

"I don't -" began Charlotte, however Dean cut her off.

"Tough, you're not stay-"

"Yes. We. Are." this time Kerry cut Dean off. Hollie's face twisted back into the mask of fear she'd been wearing all night. The atmosphere was heavy now, Dean and Kerry glaring at each other in a simmering silence.

"Kerry?" Hollie whispered. Kerry broke off from the glaring contest she and Dean were having to look at Hollie. She was so scared, she looked so delicate. All the girls felt protective of Hollie, even though they messed about with her or hurt her they would never ever let anyone else do that.

"Pow Wow!" Charlotte called.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Us four are going to talk, you might want to talk to your brother as well." Charlotte told him, while waving for her three friends to come closer. The girls stood in a huddle. Dean walked over to Sam; he didn't trust the four girls.

* * *

"I do not trust them!" Kerry hissed quietly.

"Tough, because you and I are staying with them." Charlotte informed her.

"What?" Lucy beat Kerry to it.

"Hollie's too scared to stay here and Kerry and I are the stronger ones, so we need you to take Hollie back to their car and stay with her." Charlotte explained, her face told the girls she had made up her mind.

"But I want to help find Amy." Lucy complained, narrowing her eyes at the fact Charlotte thought she was too delicate to stay and fight.

"But we need someone to take care of Hollie." Charlotte pointed out.

"I'm not a baby!" Hollie cut in "It's just – I would stay, normally but..." she bit her lip.

"What is it Hollie?" Kerry asked, looking around the clearing as if something was there that only Hollie could see.

"No, it's- errm. I've been having these, well, these dreams lately. I mean I just thought I was dreaming of camp sites because, you know, we were going to one but then they got all scary – but I just thought that was my brain trying to scare myself out of going, you know what I'm like. So I just ignored them, but then they came true. Everything that has happened tonight with Amy and those two men, I already dreamed it. So I have to get out of here before..." Hollie frantically rambled on.

"Before what?" Kerry asked, in full protection mode now. Hollie just looked at the ground, her whole body shivering.

"Hollie?!" Kerry questioned in a commanding voice.

"Before it kills me too." she murmured. The girls all stiffened, Charlotte's face alarmed. Kerry ran to the place where Dean had held her arms behind her back, the place where her knife lay on the floor.

* * *

"What are they talking about?" Dean asked Sam, eying the group of girls watchfully.

"I'm not Clark Kent, I can't hear what they're saying." Sam told his brother, as if he was a child.

"Don't get lippy with me, Sam!" Dean snapped back, not taking his eyes from the group of girls.

"Dean. They're a bunch of harmless, scared young women who have lost their friend. Now stop being so matter-of-fact with them."

"Alright, okay." Dean agreed, finally looking away from the girls. "But that's the exact reason I don't want them hunting with us! They're just going to get in the way."

"I know, but hopefully the girl who was hiding behind the tents will convince them to go." Sam suggested.

Dean scoffed "I don't think she exactly has pulling power over the group."

Sam nodded, knowing that anyway. He looked down at the floor, as if he was searching for something.

"What you looking for Sammy?" Dean asked, glancing at the floor now too.

"I'm looking for trails, or footprints or well anything." he replied. Dean started to properly look at the ground now, when out of the corner of his eye he seen one of the girls move quickly. He whipped his head up, she was reaching for her knife that lay on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Dean demanded.

"Getting my weapon." Kerry told him, her voice emotionless.

"You gonna' try and stab me again?" Dean asked, almost a hint of challenge in his voice.

"Dean." Sam whispered disapprovingly and prodded Dean in the back.

"Maybe later" she challenged back, before turning to her friends and saying "Lucy, Hollie pick up a bag and get ready to go."

"So you're leaving?" Sam asked, surprised. Dean's face victorious.

"They are." Charlotte told him, "We're staying." she gestured to Kerry and herself.

"Can't get rid of me that easy." Kerry taunted smugly. Dean pulled a face at her, disgruntled.

"Why are they going and not you two?" a confused Sam asked Charlotte. Charlotte looked up at Kerry, who tried to shake her head discreetly. Sam and Dean both noticed her 'discreet' head shake.

"And what was that for?" Dean asked, pleased that he now had the upper hand in his and the auburn haired girls game.

"What was what for?" Kerry lied badly. Dean raised his eyebrows unconvinced, nodding his head sarcastically.

"Sure." he agreed falsely.

"Hollie has to get back to her job in the morning." she continued to try and lie. Dean just smiled.

"She does!" Kerry insisted, sounding quite pitiful now.

"Hollie's too scared to stay and Lucy is going to look after her." Kerry told him, not entirely lying now.

"Now if you'd have said that before, I would have believed you." Dean responded, quite smug that he was making Kerry sound so pathetic.

Charlotte and Lucy sighed and Charlotte carried on, "Shut up Kerry, before you make yourself sound like a _complete_ idiot."

"Hollie's psychic." Charlotte announced.

"What?!" Hollie demanded, shocked at Charlotte's outright assumption.

"Hollie, you saw the future in your dreams." she reasoned.

"_Aww_, so little Hols Bols is a freaky little psychic?" a cold, mocking voice hissed.


End file.
